Tim and Barbra's Five Year Engagement
by Carsonwriter
Summary: Tim and Barbra get engaged but countless problems keep them from getting married.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_ Tim and Barbra got engaged. They had a engagement party at hotel so that people could stay there if they drank too much. Bruce and Diana were there along with a lot of other heroes. Dick saw Donna there for the first time sense they had sex at Bruce's and Diana's wedding. He walked over to her and said hello. She awkwardly said hello back. He tried to start a conversation with her. "Look Dick, whatever you think is going to happen here, isn't happening." She said as she walked off. Jason had sort of a presentation for Tim and Barbra. "We are here for the celebration on Tim and Barbra finally getting engaged. I mean it took you guys long enough. But for all of you that know Tim, this isn't his first relationship." Jason said as he set up a screen and a projector for his slide show.

"Well Timmy boy, I've know you a long time. Barbra you are the love of his life, just like Selina is the love of mine." Jason said as he waved at his wife. She smiled and waved back. "And we use this time to celebrate of commitment and love. But before we explore the future, we'll first explore the past." Jason said as he started the presentation. Tim shook his head in horror as the first slide read "Tim's past relationships." The music from the song "We didn't start the fire" began to play.

"Jenny Newman, Gretta Kay- Anna Penya, Lizzi Gray- Jessie Wilksack, Danna Gilpin and Lizzi Gray again." Barbra laughed as Tim shook his head.

"Jenna, Lindsay, Big Alice, That Korean, This Korean, and Lizzi Gray again - Ingird Pale and My Ex..." Jason continued singing to Tim's dismay. Barbra thought it was funny

"Barbra didn't start Tim's fire. It was always burning then she got the ring on. She wasn't his first lover. As it turned out he fucked some other's." Tim finally stopped Jason before he finished the final 2 minutes of his song. Jason got a big hug and kiss from Selina. "You're getting very lucky tonight." She whispered in his ear. "How lucky?" He asked. She whispered something else in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked at her. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said. "Yes you are." She said.

The next morning Bruce and Diana were checking out of the hotel when they saw Dick walk in. "Hey guy's." he said. He seemed kinda hungover. "Hey Dick. I didn't know you stayed here last night." Bruce said. "Yeah, I was in no condition to drive. So i stayed here." He said. Donna then walked by at that moment. "Hey Donna." Bruce called. "Hey Donna. You stayed here too?" Bruce asked. Donna looked at Dick and them back at Diana and smiled nervously. "Hey Diana, yeah you know your sister Donna, right?" Dick asked. Bruce and Diana realized what was going on. Diana looked at Donna. "Shut the fuck up." Donna said as she took off. "Dick? What were you really doing here last night?" Bruce asked. "I'll give you 69 guesses." Dick said. Diana shook her head. "Oh god." Diana said.

Diana and Donna were talking a couple weeks later. Diana was talking about the beautiful vacation Bruce took her on. Donna started crying. "Why are you crying? You always do this. You make everything about about you." Diana said. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to steal the spotlight from you. It's just hormones." Donna said crying. "What is it? Is it your time of the month again? I swear you're always on your period." Diana Said. Donna kept crying. "No." she said nervously. "What? Are you pregnant?" Diana asked. "Just a little." Donna cried. "Just a little? Oh, Donna... Well who's the father?" Diana asked. "Dick." Donna said crying. "What? No! Gross!" Diana said. "I know." Donna said. "But he's a moron." Diana said. "I didn't want this to happen." Donna said. "Well you know what the right thing to do this right?" Diana asked. Donna nodded.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Dick and Donna shared a kiss and became a married couple. White doves flew away as they shared the kiss. Everybody cheered and clapped. Dick raised his arms in the air. "We're fuckin married." he cheered. Donna was about 6 months pregnant at this time. She seemed happy. Dick was really happy. They had a perfect wedding. Dick even serenaded Donna to a beautiful song. Jason played the acoustic guitar for Dick as he sang Paloma Cucurrucucu Paloma perfectly. His voice made Donna, Diana and Hippolyta cry. Even Tim almost shed a tear. Selina was turned on by Jason's beautiful music from his guitar.

Tim and Barbra were kinda upset as they drove home. They totally stole their spotlight. "Not to be competitive or anything. But our wedding is gonna be way better." Tim said. "Absolutely. Their's was pretty but i was very cold." She said. "Okay, right? I was chilly the whole time." he said. "I was very chilly." Barbra said. They didn't say anything for a while. Finally Barbra had to admit it. "It was beautiful." Barbra said. "Fuck those guys." Tim said. "Fuck." Barbra said again.

Batman introduced Tim and Jason to the new Robin. Stephanie Brown. "Hey Im Steph." She said introducing herself to Tim. "I'm Tim, nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. Jason felt invisible. "Welcome to the Bat-family. I know it sounds kind of corny but that's what we are." Tim said. She chuckled and gave him a smile. "He's engaged." Jason blurted out. Tim gave Jason a WTF look. "Yeha, how's your fiancé doing?" Jason asked. "Stephanie gave Jaosn a weird look and walked off. "What the hell was that?" Tim asked. "Tim you were straight up sending her telepathic wiener missles." Jason said. Tim shook his head. "What the fuck ever." Tim groaned.

Barbra tried to find some place's to book their wedding. Barbra found a beautiful place. "When's the next available date?" Barbra asked. "3 years from now." The lady said. "Oh, yeah sorry that's not gonna work." Barbra said. "Well you can have it this year if you're okay with your wedding being on 9-11." the lady said. "Um... No... I'm not okay that." Barbra said. "Don't let the terrorist win honey." The lady said.

After a year of making Plans. They still hadn't accomplished anything. Everything they planned fell apart. Then one day Barbra got life changing news. "Tim, i have some news." she said. "What is it?" he asked. "You know how I've been trying to become a professor for Gotham University. Well they denied me." She said. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry." Tim said. "But i got a job offer from Michigan University." she said. "Michigan? As in the state that's really far from Gotham, Michigan?" he said. "I don't want to drag you to this. We'll only go if you're okay with it." she said. Tim knew how much she wanted this job. It was her dream job. He couldn't deny her a chance to accomplish her dream. He reluctantly agreed. So they moved into a nice house in Michigan. It snowed more in Michigan than in Gotham. Tim didn't even think that was possible. He knew this was gonna be tough.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_ A couple weeks went by. Barbra and Tim were still trying to get settled. They were at a meet n greet at a bar for the university faculty. Barbra introduced to all the friends she had been making at the University. But then she started to get really involved in some conversation with them. He didn't even understand what they were talking about. He walked away from them. A guy approached Tim. "Faculty spouse?" he asked. "Yeah well we're just engaged." Tim said. "Oh really. Well I'm Pete. I'm the stay at home husband." he said. "Oh really?" Tim asked. "Yea, i take care of 2 adorable kids." he said. Tim was kinda worried he was looking at what he would look like in a few years. Having a beer belly and wearing a knitted sweater. "That's a nice sweater." Tim said trying to be nice. "Oh thanks. I knitted it myself." he said. "I'm Fucked." Tim thought to himself." He then walked off and left the bar. Barbra saw him leave and took off after him.

"Tim? Tim?" she called for him. He turned around. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah, it's just that. I don't know. I guess i wasn't fitting in and i just.." he continued stammering "I abandoned you, didn't I?" she asked. Tim nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just having fun with my new friends." She said. He shrugged. "Things here might feel better for you if you just made some new friends." She suggested. "I don't know." he said. "Are you upset?" she asked. He nodded. She looked at the big pile of snow next to them. "That snow looks nice." she said. "Yeah.. It's... It's fine." he said. "You wanna roll around with me and get weird?" she asked. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. No one's around, let's get into the Michigan life." she said. "Yea it's sound's fun, but there's one issue." he said. "What?" she asked. "It's very cold out." he said. "So what?" she asked. "My penis is gonna seem super small." he said. "I've seen your penis every single way." she said. "Not this small." he said. "Take your pants off. Let's do it." she said. "It's gonna look like a baby's dick." he said. "Okay i'm just gonna cut you off right now. You're ruining the moment." she said. "Baby dick." he whispered. "Okay." she said as she hopped onto the pile of snow. She giggled. "Come on it's so nice. Do it." she demanded. "Okay." he said as he hopped on it. He then yelped in pain. "What is it?" she asked. "My hip." he said in pain. He rolled over towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and saw he landed on a fire hydrant buried under the snow. "It's a fire hydrant." she said. "What the fuck is that doing there?" he asked as he got on top of her. "I'm sorry old grandpa." she said. "Did i really say: my hip?" he asked. "Yes you did." she said as she kissed him. "I'm sorry babe." she said as she kissed him again.

They continued this at home in bed. She laid on top of him and kissed him softly. He brushed her fiery red hair behind her ear as he kissed her back. They started slipping their tongues in and out of each others mouths. He gently sucked on her nipples as he squeezed her breast. She hummed in pleasure as he played with her chest. She rolled over on her back. He slowly removed her panties as she rubbed her clit. She was so wet.

Tim slid his tongue into her pussy and licked her up and down at a steady pace. She gripped his hair as he ate her out. She moaned as Tim ate her out. He then placed his member inside her. She moaned as he penetrated her. He thrust into her slowly, in and out. He leaned his head down and kissed her passionately as he did so. She wrapped her legs and arms around body and embarrassed him. He picked up speed, and she gripped his body tighter. He Picked up even more speed, and she started panting. He went full speed, and she screamed and dug her nails deep into his back. She wanted to show him who was really in charge. she rolled over on top of him and claimed that it was her turn.

She began riding him at a slow pace. He kept his hands on he hips as he thrust back into her. They both went faster and harder. They both moaned louder. She bent down and out her head in his chest and they stopped. She needed to catch he breath. She went to her back again. Tim placed himself back between her legs and started again. They kissed the entire time. They didn't let their lips leave each other. They held each close as their climaxes came. "Don't you dare stop". She demanded. He had no intention too. She gripped his shoulder blades and said he was about to cum. That only made him go faster until finally they both came together. They cuddled in bed. Her back was turned to him, his arm was around her body. "Look i know it's been an adjustment. And i know you miss our day's of being crime fighter's. But we had to give that up sooner or later. I really think we can make it work here. Do you think you could learn to like it here?" she asked. He kissed her on the cheek. "No." he said answering her question.

Tim tried to make friends with Pete. He actually wasn't all that bad of a guy. He also got Tim hooked on a new hobby. He tout Tim how to hunt deer with a crossbow. Tim was a natural. Tim finally started to find something that he liked in Michigan. Things for Barbra stayed the same she was really enjoying Michigan. Tim only liked hunting. He hated his day job at the police department. He hated the other officers. They were worthless and they always had stale doughnuts. There never seemed to be any fresh doughnuts. Plus there really wasn't much to do in Michigan in terms of crime fighting or solving. He missed his days as Robin, but he figured he needed to give that up eventually. But still, life in Michigan was different for the two.

3 years later: Tim and Pete were bow hunting. Tim Had grown a beard and let his hair grow out long. He was wearing a sweater Pete had knitted for him. Tim shot a deer right in the face. "Dinner for the family." Tim said. He used that deer to make dinner for Barbra Dick and Donna. They came up for the weekend to visit them with their 4 year old daughter. They were serving venison meat pie, Venison marrow, and forged forest vegetables that Tim forged himself.

"Cheers. Everyone." Barbra said as they all raised their cups. They were all drinking out of cups Tim made using deer. The cups had fur on them and the handle's were made from the deer's leg's. "Honestly eat as much as you want. I have like 3 deer hanging in the garage." Tim said. "Wow." Donna said look at Dick. Dick was interested in the new Tim. He then grabbed a jar full of honey. "I've been collecting it myself." he said. "Tim has become, some what of a armature bee keeper." Barbra said. "It's just at the right stage of fermentation." Tim said as he opened it up and smelt it. Dick held out his glass. Tim poured him some. "I feel like i'm drinking out of Chewbaca's dick." Dick said. Donna shook her head gave a disgusted look to Dick as he took a sip. Dick tried not to puke. "Oh ahh, so that's just honey huh... uhg it's uh... It's really hurting my teeth." he said nodding. They shared a quick second of awkward silence. "So we're having a boy." Dick said. Barbra cheered for them. Tim clapped and told them that it was awesome news. "I knew it. You were boobing out when you came in." Barbra said. "Yeah, but this is it. No more after this one." Donna said. "Im really happy for you guys. I'm not sure if i ever want kids." Tim said. "What? I thought you said you always wanted kids." Barbra said. "You know, sometime's the biggest balls are one's left unused." Tim said. "The fuck did you just say?" Dick quietly asked. "You know what, i have an idea. You two will go out tonight and tom and I will take care of Violet tonight. And i will prove to you how fun kids are." Barbra said. Donna was on board immediately. "Yes i need a night out." She said. "I'm not so sure about that." Dick said. Dick and Donna started arguing about it silently in front of them. Tim didn't understand the point of the whispering sense he could hear them. "Honey come on. He looks like a drifter." Dick said. 'I don't care if he's a psycho. You go out every night. I need this, i never go out." she said. "Okay i can hear you." Tim said. "Do this for me." Donna demanded. "When we come back should we hang it on a hook in the garage?" He whispered back. "We're doing this. Well it's decided." She said. "Excellent. It's going to be fun." Barbra said.

Barbra watched as Tim played with Violet. She smiled as she went upstairs for a second. Tim checked something on his computer for a quick second. Barbra came downstairs and saw Violet was gone. "Tim, where's Violet?" she asked. Tim looked around. "She was just right here." he said. "Yeah, well you gotta keep an eye out you know." She said. They walked into the kitchen and freaked out as she walked over to Tim's crossbow. "Tim why is that on the table?" she asked. "A crossbow doesn't clean itself." He said in defense. "Hey why don't you come out here and play?" he asked. "No, I'm Pocahontas." she said as she pulled the tiger. The bolt went straight into Barbra's leg. She screamed in pain. Tim pulled out a chair and set her down. Violet ran out of the room. "It's in my leg." she screamed. "Stay calm." he said. "I'm gonna pull it out." she said. "No wait, don't do that." he said. "Why not?" she asked. "That'll ruin the meat." he said. "It's not meat, it's my leg." she yelled. Dick and Donna walked in while Donna was holding Violet. They watched as Tim pulled out the arrow and Barbra screamed in pain. He pulled it out and got her a towel to put pressure on it. "What happened?" Dick asked. "She shot me with a crossbow." Barbra said. Tim pointed at Violet. "What?" Donna yelled.

"I wanna punch you in the face right now, do you understand that?" Dick threatened Tim. "I think we should all just calm down." Tim said. "Barbra got an arrow in her leg tonight." Donna said. "Actually it's not an arrow it's a bolt." Tim said. "Oh well, i guess we were totally wrong. It's a bolt. Oh you're right. You know, we're in the wrong here. My daughter didn't witness herself NEARING MURDERING HER AUNT!" Dick Yelled. "There was blood all over the place. She's up there freaking out. She shit her pants. She hasn't shit her pants in like 2 or 3 months, and she's up there shitting her pants. She feels responsible for injuring her aunt who she loves. Do you understand what that does to a kid? You don't and you don't even care. It's a good thing you don't want to be a father because you'd be a terrible one." Dick said. "I don't like this anymore. I don't like this lamb chop Tim. You lost it bro. The tethers cut. You're in orbit. You're out there." Dick finished his rant. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But please don't be so upset. At least no one died." Tim said.

Barbra was at a bar a few months later. She needed a drink after she and Tim got into a huge fight. She turned around to see Bruce Wayne walk in. She waved at him. "What are doing here." She asked. "Diana's been on my nerves. I decieded to visit you and Timm as an excuse to get away for a couple days. I would have stopped by the house, but I got in town later than I thought I would so I didn't want to bother you." He said. "Well it's good to see you." She said. Bruce noticed something was off. "Are you alright?" He asked. Barbra sighed and told him about her and Tim's problems. Bruce did his best to comfort her and cheer her up. Then something wierd happened. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back for a second and then pulled away. "Bruce, no. I'm with Tim." She said. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He said. "Maybe you shouldn't vistit." She said. Bruce nodded and left. Barbra went home told Tim what happened. He was very upset. She begged him for forgiveness. They decieded to have make up sex.

He was between her legs thrusting his cock in and out of her. He had been going for a while and didn't seem like he was really into it. "Is it going to happen?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. He gave her a few more thrust. He then made some weird fake faces in an attempt to fake an orgasm. He then looked at her and then got up and walked out. "Did you just fake orgasm?" She asked. "No." He said lying. "He kissed me, Tim." She said. He walked back in. "You know you can hide behind this whole: I didn't kiss him charade. But the fact of the matter is that he felt like there was a reason he could kiss you. And you know thats the truth." He said. She tried to hold back her tears. "Oh and for the record, I did fake that orgasm. Yeah, guys can do it too. Doesn't feel so good, does it?" He said as he got dressed and walked outside.

Tim sat in the porch and saw Bruce approach. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I just came to apologize for my behavior. It was wrong." Bruce said. Barbra walked out and saw them. "Tim, what's going on?" She asked. Tim looked at her. "Well now I have to kick Bruce's ass." He said. "I'm sorry, what?" Bruce asked. Tim looked at Bruce. "You better run." Tim threatened. Bruce took off running Tim chased after him, as Barbra chased after Tim, to stop him. Tim cashed Bruce down until he got tired of running away. Bruce stopped to try and talk to Tim. "Look Tim. Let's not do this." Bruce said. Tim threw a punch at Bruce's face but Bruce imediatley blocked it and hit Tim in the throat. Tim grabbed his throat and coughed in pain. "Oh, Jesus Tim I'm sorry. You know you can't do that, it's a unstobbale reflex. Bruce said. "Fuck you." Tim said. "Tim, what can I do to fix this?" Bruce pleaded. "Just run. The best thing you can do is t just run away from me." Tim said. Bruce sighed as he took off running again. Tim let him go.

Barbra looked around town for Tim. She couldn't find him. He got went to a bar got drunk and was wondering around. He got lost in the woods. He took off his shoes and passed out. He woke up a few hours later. When he looked down he saw his big toe on his left foot was sticking out of whole in his sock. It was completley frozen from being out in the cold all night.

Tim was in the Hospital. He lost his toe. Barbra came to see him. "Tim, why are we doing this?" She asked. "Doing what?" He asked. Pretending that there's still a spark in our relationship." She said. Tim shook his head. "Tim all I've done sense we moved here is made you unhappy." She cried. "So is this it? We're breaking up?" He asked. A tear slid down Barbra's face as she nodded. The next day, Tim went back home to Gotham. Barbra stayed in Michigan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_ A few months had gone by sense Tim and Barbra broke up. She was still in Michigan while he went back to Gotham. He had been trying to start a relationship with Stephanie Brown. She was a very beautiful girl, but she was very loud and annoying. Tim wanted to wear earplugs when he made love to her. She would scream for him to go harder the entire time, even when he was going full force. He got countless noise complaints from his neighbors. Then she would want to do Zumba after sex. And she didn't want to do Zumba alone so she would make Tim join her.

One night after sex and Zumba, Stephani was laying down next to Tim in bed. he was about to fall asleep when suddenly, jerked up. "Tim, let's paint!" She yelled as she ran to get paper and brushes. "Let's paint!" She yelled again. She laid down a huge piece of paint on the floor with paint buckets all around. "Where's the brushes?" He asked. "We are the brushes." She said as she lathered her self up with paint. She rolled around over the paper, while Tim reluctantly joined her. He enjoyed the sex in the shower afterwords. But Stephanie still wasnt satisfied. She made Tim make love to her again. His dick looked like a Jackson Pollock painting. "Harder Tim!" She screamed. And then it was time for some more Zumba. Tim finally refused to join, so she invited all her friends for a Zumba party.

When they all left Tim and Stephanie got back into bed. "Make love to me." She begged. "Again?" He asked. She smiled her beautiful little smile and nodded. "I don't know if I can. It's honestly just raw down there." He said. But before he knew it, he was ontop of her, fucking her brains out. He laid down and closed his eyes hoping he could finally get some sleep. "I love you." She whispered. "Fuck." He thought to himself. He pretended he didn't hear her. "I love you." She said a little louder as she poked him. "That's nice." He groaned. "Let me see your eyes." She begged. He gave her an angry glare. She frowed and sat up. "That was a very negative and aggressive look." She said. "I'm sorry I just wanna get some sleep." He said. "The aggression in you're eyes turned me on." She said with grin. "Oh, for fuck's sake." He cried.

5 months later: Barbra was checking her emails when she saw one from Tim. He sent her a funny video wishing her a happy birthday. She decied to call him. "Hello." he answred. "Hey Tim, it Barbra." She said.

"Oh hey, what's up?" He asked. "Nothing I just saw the video you sent me and I just wanted to say thanks." She said. "You're welcome" he said. "So how are you and Steph doing?" She asked. "Um, it's going... I don't know. She really immature, it's kinda like dating a child honestly." He answered "Sounds about right." She said with a chuckle. They didn't say anything for a while "I miss you." He said. She tried to hold back tears. "I miss you too." She said. "Look I'm going to say something crazy. But i think we ourselves to give it a chance... For just one week, you come back to Goham, we give our relationship another shot, and if it fails... Well you know we're im going with this." He said. She didn't say anything for a while. "You there?" He asked. "I'll be there next Monday." she answred as she hung up.

Barbra was lonely without Tim. She missed him terribly. But know she had a chance to get back together with him. She was happy and scared at the same time. The second chance made her happy. But the fear of ruining it scared her. Either way she knew she had to reignite the spark that made her relationship with Tim so perfect. She loved everything about it, until they made the mistake of moving to Michigan. But Barbra wasn't worring about any of that anymore. She was just focusin on saving her relationship with Tim.


End file.
